


second chance

by snjeguljica33



Series: second chance [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something completely different...</p><p>(My English is not good, sorry ... )<br/>:)</p><p>thanks my friend ipacoxt :) and nagron12 too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jude! Jude " he heard someone was calling him from a distance ..." Jude, wake up, today you drive kids to school, " Rose's voice now it is near his ear.  
"I'll get up," Jude shook his head, and opened his eyes. His head hurt so boring, hard. He remember they were at a garden party with friends. Shit, I must get up, he think, vacation is over.  
Children already having breakfast. Vic this year only starts school, and Mary moving in the fifth grade. Rose is the only fully awake and revolves around the kitchen. Jude always wondered how this woman has so many energy. 

Jude sitting in the car waiting for the kids. Today is his first day of work too after the vacation. When they reached the school, Juds waved to Mary who immediately ran to her classmates, and he grabbed Vic's hand and led him to the entrance of the school. Inquired where the Vic's classroom and they march towards the end of the hall. Vis is frightened, the kind of quiet and withdrawn, just as it was the Jude as a child. Jude calms him and telling him how to make new friends, but Vic just scared looks around.  
When they finally find a classroom full of children and parents who brought them, Jude went along with Vic and sit somewhere to the end of classroom. Today is the day getting to know each other. When they finally all settled, teacher entered. Teacher calming voice greeted everyone, and in classroom at once peace may reign. Jude looking for something in Vic bag, at once looks up when he saw the teacher. Tall, blond, velvety voice. The man introduced himself as Zero, on which he himself laughs and says, "you know my parents have had a strange sense of humor." Next he explain to them some basic things that the Jude remember from when Mary went to school first time, stops to listen to him, but he cann't stop looking at the man. After a while, Jude from thinking twitched one of the parent, which he makes it clear that should now leave the classroom. Jude gets up, caresses Vic hair and tells him that the mother will soon come, and went with the other parents. Jude in the doorway turned once more, nodded to Vic, and view Zero who smiles kindly. When he went out in front of the building and sat in the car, Jude felt his heart beating under prompt. I must be tired, he thought, and I have to work. He start the car and goes to work in a law firm.

The first day after the holiday passes hastily and to the settlement of arrears. Rose by afternoon calls and notices him that she picked up Vic from school, and that after the pick and Mary too. Jude shall cleave work and soon forget about this morning.  
In the evening, when the Jude finally comes home, talk with the children how was theirs first day at school, while Rose cooking dinner. Sit in the chair and begins to relax, closed his eyes and again remembered Zero. Those blue eyes and infectious smile, his voice that sends messages straight to the .... from thinking snap him an invitation to dinner. Jude shook his head as if the thoughts go away and sat down at the table. Jude looks at his little family and smiled.

The next day, Jude again drives kids to school. This time Mary took Vic hand and led him. Jude waved to them and corner of his eye caught Zero standing at the entrance to the school and welcomes children. He nodded when he saw him and laughed, as with the Jude again cause a strange feeling in the bottom of the womb as yesterday. Jude nodded back and rushed to work. This time, Jude cann't deny that something happens. What the heck is happening to me, he think, I have a family, the woman who gave birth my children, children which I adore, little house of flowers and my little safe life.

It's been a while, they all threw in daily routine. Vic one day explain him that they get a new teacher. Zero was just a replacement. Jude deep breath, and think, thank God, I will not ever see him again and went back to their daily routine.

But he was wrong. One afternoon while he and colleagues discuss the case, his cell phone rings. The number is unknown. Jude answers. It was Vic teacher. She asked him if he could help them in the organization of school plays. Jude promised to try to clear up his schedule as soon as possible. 

After a few days he goes to school in the afternoon. He knocked on the door of the room who showed him a janitor. A male voice prompts him to enter. In the room Zero looking for something in the cupboard. Jude went inside and trying to say something, but sudenly coughed. Zero shows him to sit across the table. Adds him a glass of water and asked him if he was all right. Jude nodded and slumped back in this chair. Of course I'm not good, he thought, cursed several times in himself Rose and the school and the event. But now there is no going back. He is trying to get a grip. Zero asks him if he wants to come with him to look at the hall. He might be better to explain. Jude got up and followed him.  
Zero is still talking while they walking, and Jude just shut up and looks at him. My goodness, I feel like a student, he thought, what have in this man that every time he blows my mind? After two hours, in which Jude perhaps speak a few words, Zero finally says that through for this day. Jude almost sighed loudly with relief.  
"Mr. Kinkade, today is not your day or you always this quiet?" Zero asked  
"Call me Jude, please. Sorry I have some problems at work. "Jude lied  
"Maybe the second meeting you want to get to a nearby coffee shop, if you would be more comfortable?" Zero looks at him somewhat sympathetically  
"Sure, no problem" would have the second meeting, Jude thought, he just wants to get away from those blue eyes.

He say goodbye and almost crash headed for the car. Until the car Jude starts to breathe normally.  
He finally understood that his little world begins to crumble like a house of cards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while the music still playing

On saturdays in a café is usual morning rush hour. Jude constantly looking at the clock. After entering Zero smile to him. Jude smiled nervously to him. He knows that Zero notice how upset he is but he cann't help himself.  
After the ordered drinks, Zero shows him as done so far and what still need from him. He leaned in close, Jude inhaled the scent of expensive cologne. At the moment his head spin and he leaned back in the chair. Zero looked at him with concern and asked if he was all right. Jude took a sip of water and says it is probably of failing his breakfast. Zero stood up faster than the Jude arrived react and bring them something to eat. After the meal, he really feels a little better. He keep telling himself, get it together, this will be over soon.  
After they finished with the story of events, Zero tells him that he actually teaches literature, but sometimes jumps to replace somebody when needed him in school. Jude slowly relaxes himself so he told him the occasional funny anecdote from the office. Time passes quickly, the next time looked at his watch, Jude says it is already late and must go. Zero thanking him for his help and companionship, and everyone went to his car.

That night, Jude cann't fall asleep. Rose sleeping peacefully next to him, and he closed his eyes. He see those blue eyes, smiling, he felt in his nostrils the smell of Zero. He tries to calm himself, as soon as the event passes, after that I'm not see him again. But he know that's not true.  
Jude never saw himself as a particularly sexual person, he met Rose in high school and at the end married her. When children came even less thought about it. He thought he had a perfect life, but Zero now is shook up him from the ground. Sometimes his eyes knew to keep to that beautiful woman and nothing more than that, but men in this regard he not never watched on this way. Never. I'm not gay, he thought, and finally falls asleep just before dawn.

After a few days, the event was held. The kids were great. Rose and he after event waiting for children to going home. Zero walked over and Jude meets him with Rose. They having a little chat, while Jude desperately trying to hide how much his presence upsets him. Children come, greetings to speed and go home. Jude was happy because is in the car Rose and the children talk about events and do not notice how is he nervous. Finally it was over, Jude thought, now I go to a safe harbor.

It's been a while, Jude seeks to do everything in his power not to think of Zero. One afternoon earlier returns from work and stopped at the market to buy some little things. All are absorbed in choice things to suddenly startled by a familiar voice  
"Hey, what are you doing in my shop" Zero laughed  
Oh no, Jude thought, but held out his hand by Zero retained in his few moments longer than was necessary. Jude almost snatched his hand and trying to start a casual conversation, when it suddenly Zero asked him if he wanted to come with him for a drink in his apartment because he lives nearby. Jude begins to invent excuses and suddenly surprised even himself when he says, " I would love to“. Zero and he went to the cashier, and go to the apartment, which is really two blocks away from the market.

The apartment is small but comfortably furnished. Full of books and records. While Zero goes to get a drink, Jude sightseeing apartment. Zero even has a gramophone. Behind him, voices said, "I'm old-fashioned, I just like the sound of old records, you find something you want to hear?" Jude takes the glass which Zero offers him, and with other hand draw record Etta James. Zero placed record on the gramophone and playing "An excellent choice, have a seat," and he sit across from him on another chair. For a while they sit in silence, drink and listen to quiet music. The crackling of the record, the Zero smell, and drink that gave him such a calming effect on him. Jude closed his eyes and just enjoy. When you re-open your eyes, Zero shows him the glass and gets up. Jude nods and handed glass to Zero. At that moment, Zero touched his arm. Jude felt as if an electric shock and then stood up too. From the excitement almost falls and Zero caught him. One time only watch each other. And after a whole eternity, Jude seemed, Zero just pressed they lips together. Soft, supple, warm and reminiscent of home, Jude thought.... and then suddenly remember, but I have a home with Rose and children. Abruptly interrupted kiss, stepped back, picked up his jacket and without a word went out of the apartment.  
Zero doesn't even attempt to stop him, just standing in the place where they both stood up before the minute and touched his lips, while the music still playing .... et last ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at last

Jude sitting in the car in front of Zero building. This was already the third time in these few days. He don't dare to do anything, but cann't resist every few days to come before the building and sits for a while. He knows that this will not stop, but he has not the courage to do anything.  
Rose already noticed that something was going on with him, but the Jude every time muttered something about problems at work, and it remains on it. At work, colleagues teased him how he fell in love, and he only smiles and shakes his head. Do I really fell in love, sometimes thought, but then it took some work to do try to take his mind off the blond man.

It's been several weeks since the day he was in the Zero apartment. Now is already angry with himself. Or I'll do something, he thought, or I have to move on. This afternoon bring himself to the Zero building, and knocks. It seems to him that time stands still, even relieved thought maybe not at home, but then heard footsteps and Zero opened the door. It seems to be an eternity, he just standing at the door, and then Zero takes his arm and pulled him into the apartment. He's trying to figure out what to say, and even started to say something, but nothing comes out. He simply froze in place. Zero looks at him for a moment with a smile, with that smile that his knees turn to jelly. He still holds his hand and leads him to a chair, not one of them speaks. Jude sits and looks at the floor. Zero crouched in front of him and lifted his chin, this time they look in each other eyes. Zero drop again on his lips, but this time Jude did not think about anything. Just let yourself go.

When separate, Zero asked him if he's OK. Jude just nodded and sat back, feels like it is just where it should be. "Would you like something to drink?" Zero gets up, doesn't want to rush because it clear to him that the Jude terrified. "No thanks, I don't know why I came," Jude confess honestly with shyly smile. "I was hoping you'd come one day" Zero looked at him and Jude believe him. Believed him although actually nothing about him does not know. Jude finally gets up and approached him, Zero is just a few steps distant. This time Juda kissed him, strongly, hungrily, almost harsh. Zero follows him, puts his hands down his shoulders to his waist, and Jude from every touch felt so alive. Zero led him to a bedroom and they both sat down on the bed. Jude just watch while Zero fingers crossing his lips. Drop him a kiss on the neck and undid a few buttons on his shirt. Jude whispered in his ear almost timidly, "I'm not gay!" Zero kissed again softly his lips, "we will not do anything that you're not wanted to."

While you kiss him all over body, Zero takes off they clothes while both do not remain only in boxer shorts.  
Zero lie down on the bed and pulled him behind. Jude have a feeling as if there is no one but the two of them in the whole world and this feelings that never wants to stop. Suddenly he felt a Zero hand slipped in his boxers, overwhelmed by a wave desire, but also fear. "Is that OK? Say if not, I will stop, "Zero whispered somewhere in his neck. Jude's mouth went dry and only nodded at that Zero continues. His movements are initially slight and slow, then faster and stronger, until the Jude with a powerful jolt not felt spilled seed in his hand. This intensity of orgasm never experienced, while Zero massaged his stomach and trying to calm him down. They hug gently and at the same time as frantically as if none of them does not want this ever to stop. "And you?" Jude finally managed to say. "I'm fine" Zero kissed him on the cheek . One time only lie so embraced, not one of them speaks. Jude inhalation Zero smell, as if for the first time breathe freely, as it is so far only surviving on life support.  
"I do not know why I did not come before, I knew from that day that I will one day return, and you knew too" Jude broke the silence and looked him in the eye. "It doesn't matter, I waited for you," Zero closed his eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck, and Jude caressing his hair.

Jude knows that he must go home, and that from this day nothing will be the same, and Zero knows this too, but so far none of them do not want to pop the balloon. They want this moment to extend at least a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life goes on

Jude at the same time feels happy and unhappy. He never thought that such a thing is possible. He don't want to live in a lie, so every day plotting how to says Rose.  
Today briefly stop by Zero. Both men huddled in a chair and just sit silently . Jude most of all likes these moments. Zero made him happy as no one so far, and hope that he feels the same. Jude wasn't unhappy in marriage to Rose, but he was not happy too, simply did not know for better.  
Now he knows, and knows something else, that unfortunately someone be injured, but simply cann't lie to the people he loves.  
Jude broke the silence, "Today I will talk to Rose. I cann't lie to her, is not fair. It will be tense for a while. I want you to know that this does not oblige you to anything. "Zero took his hand," I love you, Jude. I hope you know that. Whatever you decide I'll be there. "Jude leaned her head on his shoulder, drawing the power to what follows in future.

After dinner, when the children are asleep, Jude asks Rose to discuss. Before Jude started to talk, Rose already knows. "Jude, lately it's not you, I wondered when you'll tell me, what's her name?" She knows him best, actually it's not so strange. "It's not her," Jude first spoke quietly, and Rose looked at him quizzically. "You remember events and Zero?" Rose tries not to show how much was surprised, but Jude continued, "I don't know how this happened, Rose I always loved you, but this is something else."  
Rose stood up, "I do not want to say something I will regret it, sleep on the couch tonight, in the morning we'll both be smarter" and went into the bedroom.  
Jude left alone. He don't know what tomorrow will bring, but he was relieved at last. He lay on the couch and when he closed eyes as if felt a Zero's hand in his. To calm him down, and he falls asleep.  
Rose in the morning prepares a breakfast for children as if nothing had changed. Jude gather their things to make them drove to school. Rose tell him let the few days sleeping in another apartment, while not figure out what to do next. When you leave the kids at school, Jude on the way to work thinking that his life change, but whatever it is Zero is worth it.

Jude after work calls Zero let him come to his apartment. "You want something to order for dinner?" he asks. "No, I'll get, I'm coming soon."  
While dinner Jude tells him how was conversation with Rose. " What will be now?" Zero asks. "I don't know, just know that I could not lie to you or her." Both sit on the couch and watch TV for a while. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Jude looked at Zero, and he just nodded took his hand and led him to the bed. They take off slowly, gently touching, Zero looks admiringly at the Jude when they were both naked. "You're so beautiful, I want you so bad" Jude shyly smiled, but not a bit shy took Zuda's dick in his mouth and eagerly begins the process. At a time when both of them up with desire, Jude put on a condom and lube applied. Applied lube on his fingers too and gently open Zero entrance. Zero sit in Juda's lap and slowly introduced dick in his hole. When he comes to the end Jude laid hands on both his buttocks while Zero jerking off his dick, Jude catches rhythm. Both come at the same time and tightly hugged while they calming through the orgasm. Finally lie down side by side. Jude hugged him and whispered, "I love you too" and Zero gripped his hand.

Rose and Jude agree on amicable divorce. Both sit down with their children to have to explain the new situation. Jude feels guilty, but she tried to defuse the situation. It is difficult, both looking for a way to facilitate children. At first, the children will stay with Rose and visit Jude whenever they wanted. Kids just do not understand fully how it will from now on be. Jude and Rose explain that does not change anything for them.  
Unfortunately not all understanding as Rose. One day the boss invite Jude to a meeting and informed him that the company does not support his lifestyle. "Style?" Jude asked, "Who concerning my private life?" His boss says that several parties does not want to be represented by him. After so many years of solitude they give up on him, so be it. He gets up and leaves the room without saying goodbye. Several colleagues looks at him pitifully or give him words of support, but nothing more than that. Jude simply pick up your things and go.

Zero hugged him, " Their loss, I will support you," he laughed. "Oh great, now I will be dependent man" Jude finally relaxed a little.  
"Come on, I'll make dinner, and then you can work off " Zero slapped his butt and winked significantly. Jude looking for him smiling while he went to the kitchen. Today is a bad day, but not all be like that, he thought, as long as they have each other.


End file.
